Taken
by Dimplesx
Summary: Isabel Hummel agreed to dating Scott on the one condition that he and his hockey team didn't touch her older brother, Kurt, now she has to date him for a whole year. She starts to have an affair with Puck, knowing that all they'll ever be to each other is a booty-call. Feelings progress...Puck wants her to himself. How will Scott react? How does Kurt feel about all of this? Puck/OC
1. Chapter 1

I made a few changes... I had some ideas and I thought this would make a way more interesting story line. Sorry! :) x and thank you Aoi Nami-chan for reviewing :)

* * *

"Wake up Isabel! You're going to make us late!" I groaned loudly swatting away my brother.  
"Leave me alone Kurt!"  
"Come on, get up, we have half an hour left." I sighed knowing I would end up losing this battle.  
"I'm up, I'm up! Ugh go back downstairs." I grabbed my towel before heading into the bathroom.  
"Dads fixing the bathroom," Kurt shouted from his room causing me to groan loudly. I sighed and went downstairs to use Kurt's shower. I went over to pull the door open to find it was locked.  
"Kurt! Hurry up!" I knew he was going to take long; he has such a long facial cleansing process. I was not going un-showered on my first day of high school.  
"Guys? What's going on?"  
"Dad! Kurt won't let me take a shower!"  
"It's not my fault you wouldn't wake up earlier!"  
"I was still sleepy!" Before Kurt got a chance to retort my dad shouted that the bathroom was fixed.  
"Ugh thank Jesus," I mumbled running upstairs to take a shower. After taking my shower I put my hair in a sloppy bun while I got dressed. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a cardigan quickly I walked around looking for my shoes.  
"5 minutes! If you're not ready I'm leaving!"  
"Shut up Kurt!" I pulled my hair out to dry it with my towel before running my fingers through my brown locks. I grabbed my phone, shoving it in my back pocket before getting my backpack and leaving.  
"Finally," Kurt mumbled. I rolled my eyes as I followed him out the door.  
"Bye dad!" we shouted in unison causing us to laugh.  
"Bye guys, Kurt make sure to watch out for your sister!" I smirked.  
"Yeah Kurt, watch out for me." he rolled his eyes before unlocking his car.  
"So are you going to join any clubs?"  
"Um, I'm not sure, what clubs are there?"  
"You should join the Cheerios." He said looking at me closely.  
"Really? Don't you have to be like, super good?"  
"Exactly, you're always dancing. And you went to cheer camp this summer right? I think you can make it." I smiled and nodded.  
"Ok I'll try out, thanks Kurt," I grinned. We pulled into the parking lot and I saw a few of my friends. "You can head inside, I'm gonna hang with my friends for a while."  
"Text me of you need anything, good luck, Belle," he said before hugging me causing me to laugh.  
"Thanks Kurt," I mumbled hugging back.  
I headed towards my friends and hugged them as we started to chat. From the corner of my eye I could see Kurt being surrounded by football players. I frowned and considered going over there and doing something but I remember i was just a freshman. They would have laughed at me. I saw them throw him in the dumpster and I glared at them excusing myself from my friends before heading towards him. I ignored the football players and helped Kurt get out.  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," I said softly. He snatched his Marc Jacobs jacket from an extremely tall boy and left with me. We ignored the team's snarky comments and headed inside.  
"You should get to your class," he mumbled softly. "I'll clean myself up, thanks."  
I saw him walk towards the bathroom as he was shoved by a hockey player. I glared at him and shoved him the same way he shoved my older brother.  
"Woah, watch it!" he said eyeing me.  
"No," I started firmly, "you watch it. I saw you shove into my brother. Lay off him." He raised an eyebrow at me before smirking.  
"That lady is your brother?" he laughed obnoxiously.  
"His name is Kurt." I spat at him angrily.  
"And my name is Scott," he said stepping closing to me.  
"Yeah, congrats, bye."  
"Wait, hold on, hold on," he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. "I have an idea...I leave lady alone, and you go on a date with me." I rolled my eyes.  
"Piss off," I tore away from him and headed to class. I groaned, he was totally cute; too bad he's an ass.

* * *

After the day was over I went to the gym, ready to try out for the Cheerios. Kurt told me he was staying after as well to try out for Glee club. I sat on the bleachers waiting for my name to be called out. When it was my turn I walked up to see Coach Sylvester sitting down with the head Cheerio, Quinn. I did my routine as I practiced it during my lunch period, happy that I didn't mess up. When I was done I looked up at Coach, who was talking with Quinn.  
"Alright, you're in. Report to the locker rooms in ten minutes. The Co-Captain will give you your Cheerio uniform." Before I got to say anything she screamed "Next!" I walked out with a grin on my face. I texted Kurt a good luck and told him that I made it before grabbing my backpack from my locker. I headed into the girls locker room to find a black haired Latina talking with a blonde. They looked up at me as I came in.  
"You the new Cheerio?" the Latina asked me. I nodded.  
"Yeah, Coach Sylvester told me to come here." The older Cheerios stood up and waved me over to them.  
"Here's your locker, you have two skirts, and two no sleeved shirts and two long sleeved ones to put under them for the winter. You have a jacket and a pair of shoes in there too. Practices are from 3 to 5. You need to wear it everyday so bring one home." I nodded peering into the locker.  
"How did you guys get my measurements?"  
"A man called and said that you were like, really super good." The blonde piped up. I bit my lip frowning.  
"Yeah, he said you went to cheer camp or something."  
"Oh..ok well, thanks." I said smiling at them. They smiled back.  
"I'm Brittany, and this is Santana. We're glad there's more hot people to join us," She said as she hugged me causing me to laugh.  
"She's always like that," Santana said looking at Brittany.  
"Thanks you guys, see you tomorrow," I said as I grabbed the box that contained a uniform and shoes.  
I checked my phone again to see that Kurt replied. I was busy texting him and I wasn't paying attention when I ran into something hard.  
"Shit," I mumbled softly, "sorry," I said pausing to glance up. He was one of the football players who threw Kurt in the dumpster. He was in uniform and his face was sweaty, signaling that he was just at practice. He ran a hand through his Mohawk and smirked at me.  
"Yeah, it's ok babe, you new here?"

* * *

My eyes flashed back down to my phone, reading a message from Kurt congratulating me for making the Cheerios and that he was waiting in his car. I looked back up at him and flushed realizing I haven't answered him. He saw my expression causing him to smirk even more.  
"Yeah, I'm a freshman,"  
"Sophomore." he saw the box in my hand, "You on the Cheerios?"  
"Yeah, I just made the team." He nodded approvingly.  
"Guess you'll be cheering for me," he winked, "I'm Puck."  
I tried to contain the laughter that wanted to escape but failed miserably. He raised his eyebrow at me.  
"Please tell me that's not your real name." He shook his head at me.  
"Noah Puckerman," he eyed me closely. "Hey, you're the one who helped Lady Hummel out the dumpster right?"  
"Yeah, _Kurt_," I said putting and emphasis to his name, "is my older brother." He opened his mouth but I cut him off, "See you Puckerman," I walked away from him and went outside to see Kurt parked in the front, his fingers impatiently tapping the wheel.  
"Hey, did you make the glee club?" I asked as I got in and put my seatbelt on, queuing him to pull out.  
"Yeah, our first rehearsal was terrible. The lead singer is Rachel Berry. She's a bitch." I laughed slightly before he looked at me. "You should try out for glee too."  
"No I think I'm fine with one after school thing. Plus I'm not a good singer." Kurt frowned slightly but didn't say anything else.

* * *

The rest of the week went by smoothly for me but it was kind of hectic for Kurt. He told me about a boy named Finn, the extremely tall football player, and how he became the lead male singer for glee. Then Glee was cut due to Mr. Schue quitting...then it was uncut. The football and hockey team continued to bully him. On Friday I saw Scott and his hockey team shove Kurt, and that's when I had enough. When they let go of Kurt I quickly went up to him.  
"Listen Scott, I'm telling you for the last time, leave my brother alone!" his hockey team snickered but soon stopped when he told them to go away.  
"Ok, I'll stop. But...you have to be my girlfriend. Up until now to next September. You say no, and your brothers gonna get beat to a pulp. Got it?" I swallowed thickly and glared at him knowing he wasn't kidding around.  
"Fine." he smirked cockily and bent down to kiss me. "See you later, girlfriend." He smiled at me sickly sweet causing my stomach to churn.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm uploading this chapter for the confusion about the first chapter, lol. Hope you enjoy.

(I made a few changes in the last chapter, I thought it would make a more interesting story line. sorry again, !x)

* * *

"Hey Kurt, are people still picking on you at school?" I looked up at Kurt, who was slowly eating his breakfast.

"The football players continue to throw me into the dumpster…but the hockey team suddenly stopped…its weird." I shrugged at him before taking a bite out of my toast.

"Maybe they found someone else to harass." Silence slipped between us as we continued to eat out breakfast. As I was heading upstairs to shower Kurt suddenly stopped me, standing in front of the bathroom.

"Are you sure you don't want to join glee? We need 12 members to compete at regionals." I sighed softly.  
"No Kurt I'm fine. Now can I take a shower please?" he huffed and moved out the way allowing me to shower. He's already upset with me for dating Scott, and me not wanting to join glee with him makes it worse. I sighed, if only he knew I was only dating Scott to keep him safe... But of course I can't just go up to him and say 'Hey big brother, I'm dating this hockey player who has sex with me in the back of his car just to protect you'. He would be embarrassed! I'm his little sister; he's supposed to make sure no one hurts me, not vice versa. After my shower I put on my Cheerios uniform and pulled my hair into a ponytail. This makes my life so much easier, now I don't have to waste time picking out an outfit and doing my hair.  
"Are you coming with me or is Scott going to pick you up?" Kurt asked, spitting out Scotts name like it was the plague. I frowned lightly touching his arm.  
"Come on Kurt, you have to get over this sometime... And yes I'm going with you."  
"I just can't believe my little sister is dating that puck head! I mean, couldn't you at least date someone attractive?"  
"He is attractive! Brown hair, blue eyes, what's not attractive about that?" He rolled his eyes before giving me an annoyed look."Oh I don't know, maybe the way he treats your brother?"

* * *

The ride to school was quiet; as soon as we got there we parted ways with a mumbled goodbye. I walked to my locker saying hello to the people who greeted me. I grabbed my math book and my binder before I slammed it close.  
"Hey baby."  
"Hi Scott." he frowned at me before pressing his lips against mine.  
"What's up your ass?" I rolled my eyes. He's such a good boyfriend, can't you tell?  
"Nothing, Kurt just wants me to join glee with him, they need more members." Scott rolled his eyes before throwing his arm around me, walking me to geometry.  
"All of them are losers."  
"Isn't the quarterback in glee?" I thought back to the tall boy Kurt was talking about, trying to remember his name. "Finn Hudson, right?"  
"Yeah, he probably makes out with your brother after glee too," he mumbled quietly. I elbowed him and glared.  
"Shut up Scott. Don't talk about my brother like that. Anyways Finns dating Quinn." he shrugged his shoulder causing me to roll my eyes. We stopped in front of my class.  
"Bye Scott." he mumbled a bye before kissing my lips again. I went into my class, sitting at a desk all the way in the back. I was early to class, so I put my head down and tried to think about anything other than the weird feeling I got whenever Scott kissed me. I wanted to date someone I actually liked, and took me out on dates. I heard the noise of a chair scraping the floor and looked up as someone sat next to me.  
"Hey," Puck said as he pulled off his letterman jacket, allowing me to see his muscles under his t-shirt. Oh my god, he was fucking ripped! I quickly looked away as I felt my face flush. He saw me staring, and he had a smirk plastered on his face. "Like what you see babe?"  
I rolled my eyes before laughing, "Hey Puckerman." he nodded towards me.  
"You never told me your name, you know."  
"Isabel," I said smiling briefly. He looked at me and frowned.  
"Aren't you a year younger than me?" I nodded my head, "then why are you in this math class?"  
"Oh, um somehow I'm actually good in math so last year I took Algebra instead of regular eighth grade math."  
"That's cool, I guess. So you get to like, finish math before everyone else is your year?"  
"Mhm."  
Silence slipped between us and it suddenly got awkward. I was about to ask him something but then he spoke.  
"You know, you don't look like Hummel. Except for the hair and your eyes you guys look nothing alike."  
"You look at my brothers eyes?" I laughed loudly making him roll his eyes. "I look more like my mom... She was half Hispanic." shrugged my shoulders, "I guess that's why I'm not as pale as him."  
"You live across the street from me right?" I nodded at him remembering that he egged my neighbor's house on Halloween. "You're dating that loser Scott? I saw him drop you off." I sighed and nodded my head.  
"Yeah," I mumbled.  
"You don't sound too happy about it," he smirked. "Is he bad in the sac? Bad morning breath?" I laughed and shook my head.  
"No, it's complicated." he nodded his head and I felt his eyes on me. I looked over at him and his eyes were trained on my legs. He bit his lip before speaking again, "You know, if he doesn't fill your needs you can come to me," he whispered in my ear, his voice deep and seductive. I bit my lip to keep a groan from escaping my throat. I smirked slightly before leaning closer to him.  
"I thought you liked older woman Puckerman."  
"Yeah, but I'll make an exception," he winked.  
Puck and I exchanged numbers before the class ended, and he was smirking saying how he was going to wait for me to call him and tell him to come over so we could hookup, causing me to snort in laughter. The day passed by quickly and soon it was time for McKinley's assembly, where the glee club would be performing. I sat down next to Brittany and the rest of the Cheerios, waiting patiently for them to start. During the past week I became good friends with Brittany and Santana, and Quinn and I were practically best friends. Sure to other people she might be a bitch, and Santana too, but they were totally cool with me. Brittany started to tell me about how dolphins were actually gay sharks but soon stopped as Rachel Berry began to sing. My head snapped towards Kurt and I wasn't sure if I wanted to break out laughing or be repulsed by what I was seeing. Kurt was dancing in such a way that I knew I was never going to let him forget it. After they finished singing 'Push it' it was quiet before everyone started to cheer. Myself and the rest of the Cheerios stayed firmly seated, shocked at what we saw.

* * *

The next day Quinn told Santana, Brittany and me that we were to join glee with her. After Our audition Coach Sylvester brought us into her office. We sat down eyeing each other waiting for her to blow up at us.  
"Let me get this straight, you're joining glee club?"  
"I'm sorry Coach Sylvester," Quinn began, "but something is going on between Finn and that thing! You saw how it was undressing him with its eyes! Please don't kick us off the Cheerios!" Coach snapped her fingers at Quinn.  
"Seize fire on the waterworks. I don't wanna hear it, I don't wanna see it." Coach started rambling about how she thought Quinn reminded her of herself. "You four are going to be my spies," she continued "I need eyes on the inside; we're going to bring this club down from within."  
Santana laughed and gave Brittany and me a high five. I bit my lip thinking about Kurt. He doesn't have to know right? He'll be happy I joined glee if anything! Even if I joined to spy for coach.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for subscribing! It means a lot (: x

* * *

"So Kurt," I began as we were sitting down eating breakfast, "When I tried out for the Cheerios and Coach told me I made it, my measurements were already taken and my uniform was fitted. Santana said that someone called about how good I was at camp...you wouldn't happen to know anything about that right?" he looked up at me, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Well, of course I wanted my little sister to make the team so I arranged some things, and got your summer instructor to talk to coach Sylvester about you...You're welcome." I grinned widely before reaching over and hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Kurt, you're the best I swear."

"Yes, I know, thank you darling." I laughed at him before I flicked him lightly. "I'm excited about you joining glee club, maybe you'll take some of the spotlight away from that horrible Rachel Berry."

"I don't think so, like I said before, I'm not a very good singer Kurt." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Please! You have a gorgeous voice," I shook my head at him, "Yes you do, I hear you singing in the shower all the way from downstairs!" my cheeks flushed slightly.

"You can hear me?" I asked quietly causing him to laugh and nod his head yes. We finished eating breakfast and Kurt drove to school. Scott insisted on taking me today, and a few minutes later I saw his car. I grabbed my backpack before leaving the house. On my way out I saw a familiar Mohawk headed boy leaving the front door. I almost raised my hand to wave but stopped when I saw Scott giving me a questionable look.

"What are you doing babe?" I shook my head before getting in.

"Nothing," I leaned over and kissed him lightly. It was a good way to shut him up.

Back in glee club Mr. Schuester was attempting to teach us a dance routine, but of course Rachel had to say something. I groaned looking over to Kurt who rolled his eyes. She started yapping away about needing a choreographer named Dakota Stanley. I sighed and checked my phone not really paying attention.

_Scott: Breadstix, tonight. Right after school._

I raised my eyebrow at the message. What was up with him...?

* * *

"He's not coming," Rachel said as she entered with a plate of cookies.

"What happened?" Finn asked standing up as Rachel quickly explained what happened.

"Of course he doesn't want anything to do with us after you kicked him in the nads!"

"Then why did he thank me?"

"The goal is to win," Santana stated.

"Exactly," I said from my seat, "so shut up and let's hire Dakota."

"But he doesn't want us too! He just doesn't have the confidence to coach us anymore." Finn started, "Guys are real sensitive when it comes to this kind of stuff."

"And that's my fault?" Rachel retorted.

"You see anyone else in the room with a plate of I'm sorry cookies? I don't. Just you."

"Finn, Mr. Schue is busy with his whole Acafellas thing. Just let it go," I said.

We agreed to hire Dakota, to the displeasure of Finn.

* * *

"Hey Britt!" I chirped as I saw the blonde walking by herself.

"Hey Is,"

"Where's Santana? Don't you guys always walk together?"

"She's in coach Sylvester's office with Quinn, they're talking about destroying glee." she mumbled pouting. "Now I'm all alone and I have to walk to class by myself."

"Destroying glee?" I mumbled as she nodded. "C'mon I'll walk with you Britt."

"Thanks, but this is just a temporary fill in right? I'm not sure if your lady kisses will be like Santana's. Hers are sweet like cotton candy..." I laughed at the blonde.

"Yeah Britt, just for today."

I said bye to Brittany as she walked into her English class and I walked into math.

"I never got a call from you." Puck said as soon as I sat down.

"I'm dating Scott. And aren't you dating Santana?"

"She broke up with me," he muttered rolling his eyes. "Cause I have bad credit score..." I laughed at him. "Shut it."

"Aw poor Puckerman," I cooed.

"So, how about it then?" he leaned closer to me as he whispered in a seductive tone.

"Maybe. Tonight?" I let my hand travel up his arm slowly, "At 10," I leaned in closer to him and whispered into his ear, "climb into my window...and come into my room."

"See you later Puckerman," I giggled at the look on his face before the class ended.

* * *

At the end of the day Kurt came up to me and he said that himself and the girls from glee where going to watch Vocal Adrenaline rehearse.

"I have a date with Scott, sorry. He's taking me out to Breadstix."

"This is one of those times that I wish I was really beefy so I could be one of those protective older brothers," he muttered glumly cause me to giggle.

"Oh Kurt, it's ok, I'll be fine. I'll call you when I get home ok?"

"Fine. No later than 8."

"Alright, bye Kurt. Have fun, love you!" I threw my arms around him before going out the front doors.

"So what's the occasion?" I asked Scott as we walked into Breadstix.

"Just wanted to take my girl out, is that bad?" I shrugged before leading him to an empty booth.

"No, it's just that you never took me out before, that's all."

I wanted to cry. That was the worst date in my life. Scott would not stop talking about hockey and how he thought football made people stupid. I focused on his face throughout most of the date, nodding and laughing when needed. Scott was hot. I wouldn't mind dating him if it hadn't been forced, or if he wasn't such as ass to my brother. He dropped me off at 8 and he walked me to my door. I kissed him before saying goodbye. As I was about to reach for the doorknob, the door was opened by my dad. My eyes widened slightly before I blinked.

"Hey dad," he looked past me before looking at me.

"Are you gonna introduce me?"

"Oh, uh, dad, this is my boyfriend...Scott."

"Hello Mr. Hummel, pleasure to meet you," Scott offered his hand for my dad to shake. I looked at my dad with pleading eyes, wanting this moment to be over.

"Hey Scott, you make sure to take good care of my little girl, alright?" Oh god, he did _not_ just say that...

"Of course Mr. Hummel."

"Well um, goodnight Scott, see you tomorrow."

"Night Isabel. Goodnight Mr. Hummel." I walked inside of my house as my dad shut the door.

"Where's your brother? I thought you were with him."

"Oh, he's with a few members from glee watching another group perform."

"When did you start dating Scott?" I internally groaned. Kurt's gonna be upset he missed this. He would have been laughing at me...

"Uh, last week."

"Seems like a good kid. Does he play anything?"

"Hockey. He's on the hockey team. Can I go to bed please? I'm tired from Cheerios and I want to get out of this uniform and take a shower."

"Sure. Just be sure you're careful alright? I don't want to see you getting hurt again." I laughed slightly, knowing what he was talking about.

"Dad we weren't even a real couple; I just had a crush on him. I'll be ok." He laughed before kissing the top of my head.

"Goodnight sweetie." I smiled widely; I always had a soft spot when he called me sweetie.

"Goodnight daddy."

I ran upstairs and did my homework to kill time. When I finished it was around 9:30. Kurt barged into my room as soon as he got home.

"You should have been there! They were so good Isabel."

"What? Like their singing or dancing?"

"Both! We don't stand a chance against them."

"Don't say that, we just have to try hard..."

"No, you would be saying the same if you saw them." I checked the time and yawned. It was 10:03. Puck was going to come soon.

"Ok Kurt. Can I go to sleep now please?"

"Yeah, goodnight Belle."

"Night Kurt." I checked my phone and saw a text from Puck.

_Puck: I'm outside._

Walking to my window I opened it and stuck my head out. I waved at him and grinned before I put my phone to my ear as I called him.

"What are you still doing down there? Come up."

"Am I supposed to fly up to your fucking room?" I laughed before sticking my leg out the window. "Whoa! What the fuck are you doing?" I made sure my foot was firmly on the roof before sticking my other leg out. I let out a giggle at the panic in his voice.

"It's the roof to the patio in the backyard. I'm not a psycho suicidal bitch," he laughed slightly.

"Come to the fence and climb up Puckerman." he sighed into the phone as he jogged across my front lawn. He stopped in front of the fence and looked up.

"Now what?"

"Climb the fence, duh. Don't worry I do it all the time." He hung up and I looked down seeing him start to climb up the fence. A few minutes and grunts of frustration later he was on the roof with me.

"Fucking finally," I muttered before grabbing his hand. He pulled me into him before kissing me roughly. I felt his tongue enter my mouth before I pulled away. I pushed him forward telling him to go in the window.

"Ouch! Alright shit I'm going."

"Shut up! You're gonna wake my dad up!" I quickly went through the window before shutting it closed quietly. As soon as I shut it Puck pushed me against the wall pressing his lips against mine. My hands traveled up his arms, to his shoulders and around his neck. His arms went down to my butt as he pulled me up. My legs wrapped around his waist and he carried me to my bed.

"Jesus, you're fucking good at this," he smirked before putting me down, with him laying next to me. I pulled his face down to mine and pressed my lips against his. After making out for a few more minutes we pulled away letting the air come back into our lungs. He pulled me on top of him making me smirk as I began to kiss his neck. My hand traveled up his shirt feeling his toned stomach, we pulled away from each other to remove our clothes.

When we finished, he rolled off of me, pulling his clothes on, mumbling something about cuddling after sex just not being his thing, as I curled deeper into my blanket. He pressed a kiss against my bare shoulder and neck, "See you tomorrow babe." I rolled over to see a cocky smirk on his face causing me to roll my eyes.

"Night, Puckerman." I mumbled before yawning and falling asleep.

* * *

"A car wash, in _this_ skirt? Do you want me to freeze my ass off?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Please, it won't be that cold, anyways you'll look hot."

I changed quickly before heading into the parking lot and helping Mercedes and Kurt clean his car.

I was stuck cleaning his back tires, rims and all.

"Your rims are cleaned. We've polished them like three times already." Mercedes said to Kurt.

"Did you bring a change of clothes because we're going straight to the sing-along Sound of Music."

"So listen Kurt, this is like the third time we've gone out. Can we just make it official?" My eyes widened in shock. Did he not tell her?

"Make what official?"

"You know...that we're dating." I groaned quietly not wanted to listen to where this was going. I jumped a few minutes later when I heard glass shatter. I grabbed Kurt after she left and glared at him.

"You didn't tell her! Kurt!" I groaned. He glared back at me angrily.

"It's hard you know, to tell people that, it was hard enough to tell you!"

"Kurt I'm your sister and Mercedes is like your best friend..." he rolled his eyes at me before walking away.

When we came back to glee club the next day Dakota Stanley was there, handing out our personal menus. The first thing he did was cut Artie.

"You're not trying hard enough."

"Uh, at what..?"

"At walking." I glared slightly at Santana and Quinn.

"You can't kick Artie out! It's not his fault he can't walk." I glared at Dakota with a disgusted look on my face. I saw Artie give me a small smile, making me smile back at him before glaring at Dakota again. Quinn pulled me back slightly.

"Yeah, and also you, you gots to go Effie," he pointed to Mercedes.

"You can't kick people out of glee club because you don't like the way they look." Kurt said in defense to his friends.

"Why don't you shut your face gash and stay away from aerosol cans, cause you can burst in any second." Santana had to hold me back and cover my mouth with her hand before I could do anything.

In the end we ended up firing the midget. Thank god.

After school Scott took me on another date, it was slightly better seeing as we watched a movie and I didn't have to hear him constantly talk.

After finishing my homework Puck came over again, the same stupid smirk plastered on his face. A replay of last night happened. I frowned when he left.

This isn't bad right? I mean Scott and I aren't a real couple after all...


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who has added my story to their Story Alerts! It means a lot, :) x

* * *

"Ok...in three, two, one!" I pushed the record button on the video camera and sat down trying not to laugh. Brittany and Tina were over dancing 'Single Ladies' with Kurt. I watched their performance, thoroughly impressed before it was cut short due to dad pausing the music.  
"Uh oh..." I mumbled standing up and going next to Kurt..  
"You're home early..." Kurt said nervously.  
"Deadliest Catch is on. What are you wearing?"  
"It's a uni-tard," Kurt stated.  
"Yeah, guys wear them when they do sports dad." I added. "Mostly football players..."  
"Yeah, totally, Kurt's on the football team now. He's the kicker, that's the smallest guy on the field right?" Oh? Brittany actually said something that made sense... My dad seemed to believe it and turned to leave.  
"Hey Kurt, be sure to get me a ticket to your first game." dad said before going upstairs.  
We were in deep shit. Well Kurt was...  
"Kurt, what the hell are you going to do now?"  
"I don't know Isabel..."  
"Kurt you have to tell dad the truth..."  
"No! I can't! It's too early to tell him anything... I'll just try out for the football team."  
"Maybe Finn can help you practice?"  
"That's a great idea!" Well duh.

* * *

"Excuse me, this isn't the right key." Ugh, there goes Rachel again. 'You're trying to punish me, you're being unfair' blah blah blah, Jesus she needs to shut her face. I ignored her and turned to Kurt.  
"Hey ask Finn after glee, I'll see you during practice, Cheerios are outside today."  
"What if I'm really bad?"  
"Don't sweat it, you'll do fine ok?"

"Hey hot stuff," I turned my head to see Puck coming my way, his football helmet tucked under his arm.

"Puckerman I'm cheering right now if you didn't notice."

"So? You look hot."  
"Shut up, do you want Santana to hear?" He rolled his eyes at me, "Whatever. So what's up?"  
He smirked at my attempt to make conversation with him.  
"Make sure you're watching me alright? Cause I'll be watching you." he winked at me causing me to laugh.  
"You're an idiot!" He laughed and looked towards the field before frowning.  
"Why is she here...?" he mumbled glaring in the direction of Finn and Kurt. I was about to tell him off before he stomped toward Finn. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Puck and Finn shared a few words before they left in opposite directions. Finn made his way towards Kurt.

I watched Kurt carefully as he talked to Finn. Please don't tell me he's using the music.. They'll make fun of him forever! I heard 'Single Ladies' and I groaned. I crossed my fingers as I watched him begin to dance. Please kick it through... I squealed happily when I saw the ball fly across the field.  
"Kurt! You did it! You're on the football team!"  
"Alright calm down." He mumbled as he fixed his hair.  
"Dads gonna be so proud when he sees you play!" He grinned at that.  
"Yeah. He is."

* * *

"You ready for your first game?" Kurt eyed the field nervously.  
"Yes. No. I'm not sure! What if I mess up?"  
"Kurt, as long as you have your music you'll do fine, ok?" He shrugged his shoulders at me. "Hey, you should feel lucky; dad only came to see you play," I mumbled smiling slightly.  
"I'm not his favorite you know... He loves you as much as he loves you; dad just isn't into the cheering stuff... I'm sure mom would have came..." he said the last part quietly.  
"Its fine, Scott came to watch me anyways. I should start cheering. Good luck!"

Our team sucks. Like badly. I groaned as Finn got tackled again. Didn't Kurt say that they loosened up by dancing? Why don't they grow a pair and just dance? I thought about how the Hockey team was actually good making me think about Scott. I looked up in the bleachers and waved at him, causing him to grin my way. We weren't the perfect couple but we were improving... Slowly. But improving.  
"Britt what's the score?"  
"The home has six guests."  
"What?" I swear, sometimes she was too dumb.  
"Six to zero. Us having zero of course." Santana said rolling her eyes. We watched curiously as Finn called for a time out, and I grinned widely when 'Single Ladies' came on. Finally.  
I laughed as they started to dance, Kurt taught them well.  
We all cheered when Puck ran with the football and scored. I swallowed thickly as I watched Kurt go on the field.  
"Come on Kurt, you can do it!" I shouted as he ran past me. I held my breath as he started to dance and kicked the ball. Come on...  
"YES! KURT!" Everyone in the crowd cheered and I ran over to him and pounced on him.  
"Kurt! I told you, you could do it! I'm so fucking proud of you!" he laughed before setting me down. I grinned and the team picked him up, all cheering for him. I ran over to Puck and pounced on him like I did to Kurt.  
"And you!" I grinned throwing my arms around him, "We couldn't have won without you either!" I pulled his face to mine and pressed my lips against his before pulling away quickly and moving back, realizing what I just did. He looked surprised for a moment before smirking.  
"I never knew you liked football this much to be bouncing in joy." I laughed and shook my head.  
"No, no. Just...Kurt being this happy makes me happy."  
"Loser." he laughed.  
"Whatever," I giggled. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer.  
"So why don't you come with me to Mike's house. We're having a party tonight. In celebration of winning." he whispered in my ear.  
"So you guys knew you were winning before hand?"  
"It's not that hard to throw a party babe, all you need is chicks, music, and most importantly alcohol." I rolled my eyes at him.  
"No, I can't. Thanks for the offer though Puckerman." I pulled away from him and went to change out of my Cheerios uniform. I hung by the boys locker room, waiting for Kurt to come out so we could go home when I felt a pair of arms go around my waist. I shrieked before giggling loudly.  
"Put me down Scott!"  
"Sorry babe, I'm not Scott." I frowned slightly, not wanting to admit to myself how I wanted it to be Scott.  
"Oh, hey Puckerman." He put me down before leaning against the wall as I stepped back.  
"You sure you're not gonna come?"  
"Yea, I'm sure, I'm just gonna hang out with Kurt," he opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by another voice.  
"Babe, what are you doing with that loser?" I looked over my shoulder to see Scott glaring at Puck as he walked over to me.  
"We're just talking Cooper." Puck spat, glaring at Scott.  
"Stay away from my girlfriend Puckerman." He glanced at me quickly before looking at Scott again and smirking.  
"Will do, puck head." Scott stepped closer to him and I grabbed his hand tightly.  
"Come on, let's go." I pulled him away before turning back slightly, "Bye Puckerman."  
"I don't want you talking to him, Isabel." I glanced up at Scott briefly.  
"I can talk to whoever I want, Scott."  
"He's a man whore! What if he tries to get you into bed?" Too late.  
"Just stop. That won't happen, ok?" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "C'mon, let it go."  
"No! I'm telling you not to talk to him! You think I didn't see? You think I didn't see you kiss him!"  
"I- it was just a 'in the moment thing!' It didn't mean anything; it was just a mini adrenaline rush!"  
"You still kissed him, he lives across you, how would I know if he doesn't come over when everyone's asleep?"  
I wanted to laugh at his statement. That's what he really does actually...  
"He doesn't. I wouldn't do that, and then you'd break up with me and go beat up Kurt."  
"Got that right." he muttered.  
"Why did you even want to go out with me so bad? I'm not special."  
"You're hot, you're a cheerleader, and you were desperate enough to get me and my team to stop picking on your brother."

And to think I was starting to like him...

* * *

Later that day I was on Kurt's bed talking to him as he did his usual skin care routine when dad walked in.  
Kurt eyed me before eyeing the door. I raised my eyebrow at him and tapped my pointer finger against my other pointer finger; he rolled his eyes and nodded. I grinned and got up, passing dad as he watched us with carefully with a half amused and half curious face.  
"So you guys have your own way of talking in front of me now, huh?" I laughed before hugging him and going up the stairs, and closing the door slightly, so I could still hear what's going on.  
"I know you're at the door Isabel," dad called, making me swear softly, "Go to bed."  
"God dammit," I muttered before heading into the living room. I hummed quietly to myself and waited patiently...not really. I wasn't very patient. Especially times like these. After a couple of minutes I heard dad coming back up. He sighed loudly before plopping down on his chair.  
"You're not lesbian right?" I laughed at him.  
"No dad, very much like Kurt, I like boys." I walked over to the arm of his chair and sat down, putting my arm around him. "You're fine with it right dad?"  
"Of course I am. It's who he is, and I can't change that. I've known since he started going through your clothes and seeing if they fit him when you guys were younger." We both laughed slightly, "It doesn't matter what he does or what he is, I'll always love him. And if you were lesbian I'd still love you too. You guys are everything I have, you guys are my world." at this point I was slightly tearing.  
"Oh daddy," I sniffed slightly causing him to look up at me and laugh.  
"Come here," he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.  
"I love you too dad. You're and mine and Kurt's everything too, you know that right?"  
"Kurt's missing this lovey dovey moment. Think he'll be mad?"  
At that moment I heard sniffing behind me and another pair of arms came around us as Kurt sat on the other arm of the chair.  
"Probably, but I heard the whole thing."  
I looked up at Kurt and kissed his cheek.  
"Daddy are you gonna cry too?" I looked over at him and his eyes were slightly tearing. Me and Kurt 'awed'.  
"I love you guys so much." I mumbled. They were my family, my whole life. I don't know what I could do without them.  
After our family moment we all headed to bed. And as I opened my door I was extremely surprised to see Puck sitting on my bed. Drunk. There goes my good mood.  
"Puckerman, what the hell?" I hissed quietly.  
"Come here," he slurred miserably failing at trying to stand up. I groaned and pushed him into a sitting position. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke, "Do you think I'm a Lima loser?"  
"What?"  
"Quinn. She thinks I'm a Lima loser..." I looked at him and frowned, I guess even the bad ass has a sore spot...  
"You think I'll be a good dad?" I coughed slightly, choking on my spit.  
"What the hell has gotten into you?"  
"She's pregnant...Quinn. She has a bun in the oven!" My eyes widened as I looked at him like he was crazy.  
"Quinn, the head of the celibacy club Quinn?" he nodded but didn't say anything so I continued, "Finn got her pregnant? Oh my god." He shook his head at me, a scowl forming on his face.  
"It's not his. It's mine." I stared at him as my jaw dropped. I tried to say something but I couldn't find any words.  
"But, I- isn't - What?" I spluttered, "Isn't Finn like your best friend? Oh my god. What's she gonna do? Does Finn know it's yours? Wait, why are you even here?"  
"I can't find the keys to my house," he muttered bitterly, "Its cold outside, I'm not staying there." I sighed and waited for him to continue. "Finn doesn't know it's mine, he thinks it's his. She's keeping the baby." I rubbed his arm in a comforting way.  
"How much did you have to drink?"  
"I don't know, I don't really keep track of how much I drink when I'm at a party..." I sighed and looked at my door. "Mind if I stay the night? My moms up early anyways, I'll tell her I was at a friend's house." I sighed again and nodded.  
"Sure, just try not to make too much noise?" He nodded his head.  
"Thanks..." He looked so broken, so down. I don't think he's ever been like this before. It actually kind of broke my heart.  
"Uh, you're not gonna cry right?" he chuckled slightly before shaking his head, causing him to wince in pain.  
"I'm too much of a bad ass to cry."  
"What are you gonna do about this?" I asked quietly as I sat down next to him.  
"I don't know... But I'll take care of the baby. Her too. My dad was a dead beat, I'm not gonna be like him."  
"Good," I mumbled quietly, "That's cool." He mumbled an agreement before silence slipped between us.  
"Hey, you know it would be cool if it came out with a Mohawk." I laughed at his stupidity before nodding.  
"Yea, it would be... If it means anything, I don't think you're a Lima loser." I saw him smile slightly before he got up. I made sure to lock the door before stripping down and pulling on a pair of shorts and a tank top on. I looked at Puck, who was in his boxers and his shirt, already passed out and snoring lightly. I shook my head, a smile creeping onto my face before going to sleep.

* * *

On Monday during glee Mr. Schue gave us a very big surprise…

"Hey guys, give a big glee welcome to our three new members fresh off their big win on Friday night! Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherford, and Mike Chang. Regionals here we come." I laughed at Puck's expression causing him to roll his eyes at me, a small smirk on his face. Mr. Schue gave Tina the solo from a West Side Story, which Rachel was not so happy about.

"Thought you said Glee was for losers…" I mumbled amused as Puck walked over to me. He shrugged slightly before grinning at me.

"More time to spend with you," he winked.

Was it wrong to say I might be starting to have feelings for him…?

I think it is...

* * *

Is it good so far, I think I might be moving everything a bit too fast, I'm not sure though.

anyways, R&R, thanks for reading :) x


	5. Chapter 5

When Mr. Schuester gave Tina Rachel's solo she quit.

Of Course.

So now Quinn has Rachel's part in Don't Stop Belivin' for the invitational and just as we start practicing, she quickly ran out the room.

"Quinn, you ok?" Mr. Schue called after her.

"I'll go check on her," I said as I left the room to catch up with her. I went to the nearest bathroom and frowned when I heard someone throwing up.

Morning sickness…

"Quinn? Are you ok?" I went over to the stall I heard the noise coming from and saw Quinn kneeling in front of it, crying. "Oh Quinn…"

"Go away, I'm fine... I just had a bad breakfast." I sunk down to the floor next to her and hugged her.

"Morning sickness is a pain in the ass huh?" She looked up at me with wide eyes. "Puckerman told me," I murmured answering her unspoken question.

"What else did he say…" she asked cautiously.

"It's not Finn's," I said softly, as she began to shake her head more tears fell down her face.

"It was a mistake! A huge, big, enormous mistake!" She sobbed, "I- I wasn't feeling good about myself that day, and I was drunk off wine coolers!" I grabbed some toilet paper and gave it to her.

"You're gonna keep it?" She nodded her head as she wiped her face.

"Oh man…" I mumbled. She eyed me curiously before she spoke again.

"When did he tell you this?"

"Oh, on Friday night, after the game. He was in my room, drunk, and it kind of spilled out." She rose an eyebrow at me as my eyes widened, realizing what I just said.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_

"Why was he in your room…Friday night…drunk…?"

"Oh, uhh," I swallowed thickly as heat flooded to my cheeks, "He lost his house keys and asked if he could stay the night." She stared at me for a few seconds before her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, you're sleeping with him!" I felt my cheeks burning; I probably looked like a tomato.

"Uh, yea…"

"Aren't you dating Scott Cooper?" I nodded my head before she spoke again, "You don't seem like one to cheat."

"Neither do you." I sighed loudly before looking at her again, "I'm only doing it to protect Kurt. The hockey team was shoving him into lockers, calling him names, threatening to beat him up… So Scott told me if I went out with him, they'll stop." Quinn gave my hand a light squeeze.

"You really love him, don't you?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I mean, he's my older brother, someone has to watch out for him." Quinn laughed slightly, "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? The older brother watching out for his little sister?" I snorted and shook my head.

"Like Kurt can protect me! He looks like and eleven year old," I mumbled causing us to laugh. "You alright now?" Quinn nodded at me and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." I helped her get up and we went over to the sinks as she swished water around in her mouth.

We parted ways as we headed to our classes.

"Sup," Puck mumbled as I sat down in my usual seat next to him.

"Hey." I smiled briefly at him.

"Uh, listen about Friday; I just want to say thanks…" I laughed slightly as he shuffled his feet.

"Yeah, no problem." He looked like he was going to say something but he closed his mouth again, "What? Spit it out," I joked laughing at him, causing him to laugh as well. I felt someone watching me and I looked up to see one of Scott's team members watching me. What a creep.

We talked a bit more, and laughed at each others stupid comments. We also flirted. A lot.

As I was heading towards glee I bumped into Scott.

"Oh, hey," I mumbled smiling at him. He didn't look so happy.

"Come on, let's go somewhere." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the exit.

"Scott, I have glee right now."

"Just come on!" I sighed and followed him without another word. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, sure." He walked me to a small bagel shop and told me to sit down while he ordered. I got us drinks and paid for them before sitting down. We ate in silence before he cleared his throat and looked at me.

"I heard you sit next to Puckerman in math, is that true?" I eyed him curiously before nodding. "Heard you flirt with him a lot." I looked away from him and shook my head.

"I don't….Who told you that?"

"A teammate," He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "I don't want you to talk to him. I'm being serious this time Isabel." I huffed and looked away.

"He's my friend. I can talk to him if I want."

"No," he started to get up, "You talk to him and we're over. And I'll have a nice talk with your brother." He threw away his food before leaving. I groaned and put my head in my hands. I looked at the clock, school was almost over, there's no point in going back in. I slowly made my way to the schools parking lot to sit down on the hood of Kurt's car.

"Where were you?" I jumped, startled at the sudden voice.

"Jesus Kurt, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Why weren't you in glee club? Mr. Schue brought some woman to replace Rachel! But dear god, she can sing."

"Really? What's her name?"

"April Rhodes, she didn't graduate from high school. She was in the glee club with Mr. Schuester."

"That's cool." He shrugged and we headed home.

* * *

Hearing a knock at my window I sighed already knowing who it was. I mean, who else knocks at my window at midnight? I opened it and smiled as Puck sat down on my bed.

We didn't always _just_ make out. Sometimes we would talk…about anything. It was comforting.

"Are you ok? You weren't at glee today."

"I'm fine. Scott took me to that bagel shop." I sighed and sat down next to him. "One of his stupid friends saw us flirting in math," I murmured. "I mean, I don't really care, it's just that…. Scott said I couldn't talk to you anymore, or…." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Or….what?" I shook my head, not wanting to tell him my whole situation.

"Nothing, never mind. He's just protective."

"So that's it then? You're not gonna talk to me anymore?"

"No! I mean," I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "we can talk….but not when him or his friends are around. Like right now. Or during glee. Anyways, I think people are getting suspicious. I mean, we do flirt a lot."

"I guess. Hey, I was watching this movie right, and these two people pretended to hate each other, but they see each other secretly!" I laughed at him.

"You watch too much TV," he rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever. Let's just not flirt in school. He can't tell you who you can or can't talk to. I'm not gonna go to math anymore anyways."

"Why?"

"I only go to math for the first couple of days, then I just stop going."

I rolled my eyes and laid down on the bed.

"Shut up, I'm tired of talking…"

"Yeah, yeah," he smirked before climbing next to me.

* * *

"Er, Kurt, what is that?" We were currently in Kurt's car, parked in front of the school.

"Oh, just something April gave me. She said it would boost my courage, isn't that fantastic!" I watched as he took large gulps of the drink.

"Can I see it then?" He handed me the container and I took a whiff. "Jesus, this smells like Aunt Mildred! Kurt, this is alcohol. Who gave this to you?" I could tell by the way he was blinking his eyes that the alcohol was already taking effect. "Dad almost took away your car because he found your tiara collection! You're so lucky I told him they were mine, but if you go to school drunk he'll defiantly take it away! Kurt? Kurt!" He was already out of the car and shutting the door; I grabbed my backpack and followed him as he slowly made his way inside the school and to his locker. Ms. Pillsbury passed us and gave us a smile, which I returned.

"Kurt?" Oh crap, what if she smelled the alcohol? Kurt slowly turned around and walked to her, with me in tow. "Kurt, I'm a girl who knows her solvents, and your breath smells like rubbing alcohol."

"Oh Bambi," I looked at Kurt, Bambi? What's he talking about? "I cried so hard when those hunters shot your mommy." He said causing Ms. Pillsbury to eye him curiously. A second later he threw up on her shoes.

"Oh my god," I gasped, "Ms. Pillsbury, I'm so sorry!" I quickly pulled Kurt upright and took him outside to his car.

"Where are we going, officer?"

"Home!"

"No, no, no!" He slurred trying to get away from the car.

"Kurt!" I opened the passenger side and helped him buckle his seat belt in. He tried to get out again but I quickly shut his door and ran to the driver's side.

"Oh my god, what the hell am I doing," I mumbled as I started the car. "Ok, Isabel, I got this. Dad taught me how to drive, I'm ok. Just breathe…"

Thankfully, we got home safe, and Kurt immediately went to sleep.

* * *

"Maybe Quinn is lactose intolerant," Kurt suggested the next day in glee causing me to roll my eyes. I was currently sitting on a chair with my legs on Santana's lap as Brittany played with her hair.

"That doesn't explain all the crying," Artie said.

"M- m- maybe she doesn't like the group," Tina stuttered.

"Are you all that stupid?" Puck asked, causing me to give him a warning glare. "Seriously, I bet you thought Bert and Ernie were just roommates," he got up from his seat and continued, "_maybe_ Quinn's got one in the oven."

"_Puckerman!_" He looked over at me and frowned before looking away.

"Who's the baby's daddy?" Mercedes asked.

"Who do you think?" Puck asked, "Finn!"

"Yes, you have heard right, I am returning to glee club-" I ignored Rachel as I jumped out my seat and followed Puck.

I grabbed him by the back of his shirt causing him to turn around.

"Why did you do that? I can't believe you told everyone that, Puckerman."

"They were gonna find out sooner or later, Hummel." I shook my head at him.

"You can't be like that, just because you made a mistake, you can't be mad and spill her secret."

"Yes I can! Yes, I can, because, I slept with my best friend's girlfriend! And now she's pregnant!"

"And that's your fault, not hers!"

"I thought you understood," he mumbled before walking away.

"I did! I mean, I do. It's just that… that's something big to tell the whole glee club…" I grabbed onto his sleeve, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything…"

"It's cool," he looked down at me before looking away and sighing, "I gotta go… see you later."

I bit my lip as I watched him walk away, did I just ruin our something?

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, Favorited, and added my story to their story alerts! It means a lot! :) x

And sorry for any mistakes, its 1:30 in the morning, and I really wanted to update before I went to sleep!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Oh my god, I know I haven't updated in a long time, I'm so sorry you guys! I've been busy this summer with my sweet 15 and oh my god, its finally over and I can breathe! -and oh my gosh by the way, if any of you like Big Time Rush, lol don't laugh at me, I went to their concert last Friday and OH MY GODDDDDDDD! It was seriously the most fun I had this summer- other than my party of course. It was so amazing, and oh my god, I swear Logan hates me, he is so flawless.

Anyways, enjoy! :) And THANK YOU VERY MUCH to every single one of you who has reviewed, story alerted, or Favorited my story, it means a lot! Sometimes I feel like this story is just sort of crappy so, leave a review and tell me how I'm doing, love you all3 :)

* * *

"And 5, 6, 7, 8! You, you, you now you, now turn. Come on guys! You're sleeping walking on me here! Give me some energy. We've got sectionals in two-!" Mr. Schue exclaimed as we worked on our number for sectionals.  
"Oh please!" Mercedes interrupted, "Sectionals is going to be a breeze." I nodded in agreement. The competition for Sectionals was a choir from a Deaf School and a school for girls who just got out of Juvie. I mean really, it was a walk in the park.  
"Maybe so," Mr. Schuester nodded at Mercedes, "But if we coast through Sectionals we're going to get killed at Regionals. We have to be on our game." His words had no effect on the class, though. Kurt was even laughing at a YouTube video on his phone.  
The bell rung and everyone turned to leave, except Puck, who picked up a guitar. I trailed behind and waited for before going next to Puck.  
"Hey Puckerman," I mumbled.  
"Hummel," he nodded his head at me.  
"So, you didn't come over last night... Were you busy?" He shrugged his shoulders at me causing me to frown. "...I'm sorry," I mumbled as he started to strum the guitar.  
"Whatever. I thought you were the only one who understood," he laughed bitterly and shook his head, "I can't talk to anyone like that, you know?"  
"I do understand!" I put my hands on his to stop him from strumming. "It's just that Quinn's my friend you know?" I cupped his face in my hand and rubbed his cheek with my thumb. "I know it's hard-"  
"Isabel?" I quickly pulled my hand away from Puck and winced. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"Nothing Scott..."  
As he stomped closer to us Puck got up and set the guitar down gently.  
"Stay away from my girl, Puckerman," Scott spat as he pushed Puck harshly.  
"Scott! Stop!" I tried to pull him away but he pushed me off him.  
"Fuck off, Cooper. She can do whatever she wants," Puck said as he pushed him back.  
"No, she can't. Not unless she wants her brother getting beat up."  
"_What_?"  
"Scott! That's enough let's go..." Scott glared at me before grabbing my arm and pulling me into an empty class room. He shut the door and locked it before he pushed me against it, causing the doorknob to hit my lower back, making me wince.  
"I told you not to fucking talk to him!"  
"We're friends! Friends talk to each other!"  
"Yeah, but friends don't fucking touch each other like that! What the fuck was that?"  
"He was upset!"  
"You don't touch me like that, and I'm your boyfriend!"  
"Maybe it's because I don't want you to be my boyfriend!"  
I shoved him away from me before quickly unlocking the door and running down the hallway and into the bathroom.  
I walked to a mirror and pulled my shirt up. I turned around and turned my head slightly.  
"Fuck," I mumbled when I saw the red on my lower back. It's gonna end up bruising. Great. I suddenly didn't feel like going through the rest of the day. I went to grab my backpack before walking outside and starting to walk home.

"Where's my tank top...," I murmured to myself as I was looking for my sleepwear later that day. Kurt came up when he got home asking me if I was sick, I told him my stomach was hurting. He told me that Mr. Schue is doing girls vs. boys' competition in glee, which actually sounds like fun. I sighed, why can't I find the damn tank top? Maybe it's in the closet… As I was looking through my closet I felt a hand on my back, causing me to jump up.

"Jesus Christ, don't you know how to- _Puckerman what the fuck!_"

"Nice bruise…what happened?" I shrugged and looked away from him, "Don't give me that bullshit," he said firmly.

"Can I get put a shirt on?"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I- I backed into a doorknob, there happy?" I turned around and pulled on a random shirt, forgetting about my tank top.

"You backed into a doorknob or someone pushed you into a doorknob?"

"I backed into it…" He stepped closer to me and cupped my cheek. "Just leave it, it doesn't matter." He sat down on my bed and glared at the wall.

"It does matter Isabel! It matters because your boyfriend hit you!"

"He didn't hit me!"

"Break up with him, you have to."

"I can't," I croaked, causing him to frown at me. "Why do you think I haven't already? He'll beat up Kurt if I break up with him! He'll beat him into a fucking pulp."

"Me and Finn won't let that puck head do anything to Kurt, alright?"

"No," I shook my head as I pulled away to look at him, "You think that will stop him? He would corner him in the bathroom, or him and his team will jump him in the parking lot. You guys can't always be around to protect Kurt."

"This is so fucked up," he groaned. "What are you gonna do about Cooper? I mean, he's not gonna just stop liking you."

"No…" I grinned widely as an idea came to my head, "But I can make him! I can be one of those annoying girlfriends you know? The clingy ones. And then he'll want to break up with me! It's genius!"

"And you say I watch too much TV," he laughed.

"Whatever, I think it would work. It's worth a shot right?"

"Pass me the tweezers, I need to fix my eyebrows," I murmured to Santana as I looked at the mirror.

"I'm still using them," she mumbled.

"Well hurry up."

"Ok, girls we need to get started," Rachel said as she came in the room.

"We're getting warmed up," Santana said.

"Where's Quinn?"

"Probably down at the mall looking for elastic waistbands," Brittney laughed.

"Or looking for some coco butter so she doesn't get stretch marks," I added laughing.

"Mr. Schuster's right you guys, we can't get complacent."

I rolled my eyes as Santana and I ignored her and engaged in a conversation about a party next Saturday.

"Are you gonna go?"

"Yeah, totally. I might bring my boy toy, Puckerman," she giggled. I forced a laugh, which went by unnoticed by her.  
"I have a date with Scott, but I so need new clothes."

"Shopping trip!" Brittany chirped causing us to laugh.

"Yeah, let's go after school on Friday."

"Yeah sure, anyways I have to go find Scott, bye!"

I left the room and headed towards Scott's locker.

"Hey babe," I smiled at him before giving him a kiss.

"Whoa, what has gotten into you?" He laughed as he placed his arm around my shoulder and started to walk me to my class.  
"I was just thinking about what you said, you're my boyfriend right? So I should start acting like your girlfriend." He stopped suddenly and pulled me aside.

"Listen… I'm sorry I yelled at you…and pushed you. I didn't mean too, honestly. I was stressed about hockey, and mad about you and Puckerman. Will you forgive me?"

Whoa, I wasn't expecting an apology….

"Yea, of course." He smiled at me before pulling me into a hug. "Oh, and we're going to the movies on Saturday still, right?"

"Totally," he laughed slightly, "I like this new attitude."

"I told you guys," Rachel said when we came back from watching the boys kick major ass on their performance. I mean, holy crap, they were amazing!

"We know," Santana started.

"We all saw," I added.

"Were they really that good?"

"They were, they totally kicked ass Quinn," I mumbled glumly.

"Look, I was fine with arranging this number free of charge, but we underestimated the boys."

"How were we supposed to know they'd rock the house?" Mercedes asked annoyed.

"H-how did they do it?" Tina stuttered.

"The real question," Kurt said as he appeared at the door, "is what were they on? Though I have been grouped with the boys, my allegiance still remains with you ladies. Also they refused to let me do their hair in cornrows and all of my artistic decisions have been derided as too costly because they involved several varieties of exotic bird feathers. We all took something," he said bluntly.

"Which is?" I rolled my eyes at Kurt, like we were supposed to know.

"The nurse gave us a vitamin. It made us go on some super giant rush for the whole day."

"No wonder," I mumbled, "Alright, lets go see the nurse girls!"

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Rachel asked as Mrs. Schuester handed us the vitamins.

"You want to win, right?" I asked knowing she wouldn't want to lose. She didn't reply so we all took the vitamin.

"Now, let's go kick some ass," Santana said as she led us out of the nurses' office.

"Hey Scott!" I grinned at him as I stopped by his locker. "How's your day going? Mine's super duper! Oh my god, do not eat the pizza at lunch, I think I found a hair in mine!"

"Are you ok?" He laughed, "You seem kinda-"

"Energetic?" I giggled, "The nurse gave me and the glee girls a vitamin!"

"Still in glee huh? I'm surprised you haven't gotten slushied yet."

"Well, of course not! I'm a Cheerio! Duh!" He laughed at me again causing me to giggle along with him.

"Come on babe, let's get you to class. What do you have next?"

"Glee! We're doing out performance next! Eee! I can't wait!"

"Well, here we are. Good luck."

"Thanks!" I grinned at him before pressing my lips against his in a long kiss. "Bye! See you later!" He shook his head before laughing again and leaving.

"I see you're putting the plan into action…"

"Hey! Yeah! I am, oh my god, its not working right now, but I'm going on a date with him on Saturday, and I'm gonna tell him we're gonna be together forever, and have tons of babies!"

"Whoa, what are _you_ on?" Puck laughed.

"Oh please, we took the vitamins you guys took! We're making it square and fair!" He opened his mouth, before closing it again, causing me to roll my eyes, "Well anyways, I have to kick ass right now, enjoy the show!" I pushed past him to meet up with the rest of the girls to perform.

We defiantly kicked ass today! I say we showed the boys major competition. But oh boy, were we gonna pay a price for taking those vitamins.

"We're really sorry Mr. Schue," Finn said the next day at glee. Mr. Schue shook his head at us making guilt bubble up in my stomach.

"I'm really disappointed in you guys. Glee is supposed to be about what is inside your heart. Not what's coursing through your veins. Because of this...debacle, it's been decided that I am no longer fit to run Glee club by myself. We've been assigned a Co-Director."

"Who?" Her question was answered when Coach Sylvester walked in, with a grin on her face.

"Hey kids! I gotta tell ya I'm just thrilled to be coming on board to co-captain your little show-biz cruise. I can't wait to start singing and dancing..."

Great, now she's gonna think up of some way to make Britt, Santana, and I to try and destroy glee.

Again.


End file.
